Mechanized floor maintenance devices are often employed in floor maintenance for large facilities such as grocery or other retail stores, warehouses, factories and the like. Such mechanized floor maintenance devices are typically configured with wheels or endless tracks, permitting the mechanism to move over a floor or other substantially horizontal surface, either by being pushed or by being fully or partially self-propelled. Such mechanized floor maintenance devices include any or all of a variety of floor maintenance components including fluid application components, scrubbing components, vacuum components and drying components. When drying components are provided, it is common to include one or more squeegees for contacting the floor. Such squeegees should be properly adjusted in order to achieve the desired maintenance or finish on a floor and to avoid leaving undesired liquid in the trail of the floor maintenance device. Squeegee adjustment may become necessary as a result of ordinary wear, replacement of squeegee blades or other components, changes in temperature or other environmental factors and/or changes in the characteristics of the floor to be maintained (such as surface roughness, texture, hardness, water permeability and the like). Typically, squeegee adjustment in such floor maintenance devices has been relatively time-consumptive and labor-intensive, often involving a trial-and-error process of repeated adjustments and inspection of results. In previous devices, adjustments typically could not be readily reproduced and operators were provided with substantially no readily-discernable information about current adjustment values. These factors have resulted in a situation in which an undesirably large amount of time is spent in squeegee adjustment, often with less than desirable results. Accordingly, it would be useful to facilitate squeegee adjustment in floor maintenance devices, preferably in a manner which is at least partially reproducible e.g. by and/or which provides information on current adjustment values.